Survival Comes First
by Kei-chan1
Summary: [gasp! Chapter 4!!!]When Imam, Jack, Fry, Riddick, and Johns make it off the planet, things go semi-normal.. But the creatures haven't had their fill yet. What happens when they follow the ship to another planet... one bursting with humans? Fry's POV
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  The rights to Pitch Black don't belong to me... ::grin::  I just love to use the characters... but... I'm a college student and VERY VERY broke.. don't sue...pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??

Notes::  I just watched this movie twice in one day.  It's just soo damned cool that I haaaaaaaaaaad to do this... not too sure where its going yet... but all hell should break loose eventually.

**Survial Comes First**

by: Kei-chan

----------------

We made it.  We got off that blasted planet, and now were on our way back to... where?  Where were we going to go?  I turned as I saw someone sit down beside me at the console.

"We gotta go to New Mecca."

Johns.  What a snake of a man.  I almost wish Riddick had killed him when he had the chance... almost.

"We can't," I told him.

"What do you mean, we can't?  I gotta get Riddick back to Slam."

I glared at him.  He was such an asshole.  "Johns, Riddick saved all our lives.  If it weren't for him, we'd all be dead.  Besides," I turned back to the controls.  "There was a reason we were in cyro-sleep.  It would take us years to get there, and we're on an emergency ship with no food or water."

"Fry's right."

Imam.  For being Islamic, he definitely held his own against those creatures, even after all three of his sons were killed.

"Carolyn."  God, that man was so fucking irritating.  "I have to get him back."

I felt my anger boil over.  "Goddamn it, Johns!  I'm telling you.  We can't get there.  We have to head to the nearest city."

"Which is?"

I turned back to the controls, brought up the navigation maps.  "The closest place is Nuatra, 14 hours away."

Johns punched the console.  "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey, Johns... save it.  All you want is your fucking money anyway."

I heard a low laughter.  It started out soft, then became raucously loud.  I stood up, walked a little toward the back, where Jack was sleeping on one of the benches.  Johns strapped Riddick to the hatch with some cord.  We all knew he could break those ropes in seconds, but Riddick had yet to make his move.  He was laughing, laughing as though the whole thing was amusing.

"You are a fool, Johns," he said, still grinning sardonically.  "As soon as this ship lands, I'm gone."

I looked at Johns, whose face was bright red.  He jumped up, still holding onto the shotgun, and pointed it at Riddick's head.  "You sure about that?"

I stood in front of Riddick, staring down Johns.  "Put that thing down, Johns.  I am the captain of this ship, so you will listen to me."

Jack woke up then, ran to Imam.  He grasped the girl by the shoulders, and they watched us.  I could feel Riddick's eyes on me as well, but I kept staring at Johns, challenging him.

After a few seconds, but felt like an eternity, he lowered the gun.  "Aye-aye, captain."

"Fuck you," I spat.  "And you know what?  Take those ropes off Riddick."

"What?"

"I said, take the ropes off.  I won't have anyone strapped down on my ship."  Johns gawked at me.  He couldn't believe what I saying... hell, _I_ couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Fry, he's an escaped serial killer.  What makes you so sure that he won't kill us all and fly this ship off somewhere?"

I looked at Riddick, who stared back at me with an incredulous look in his glowing silver eyes.  I couldn't understand it, but I trusted him more than I trusted myself, and definitely more than I trusted Johns.  "He won't," I said.  "He won't."  I repeated the words, mainly for myself than for them.

Johns dropped the shotgun, threw his arms up.  "Fine, Fry.  You wanna kill us all?  That's great.  Here."  He threw a knife at me, which I caught easily.  "Cut him loose.  See how long we live."

"The only person who has to fear for his life is you, Johns," I muttered.  I turned to Riddick.  His eyes were still on me, appraising.  I cut the ropes that tied his arms down, and knelt to get the ones on his ankles.  I stood up, and saw there was still a rope that was bolted to the hatch and wrapped around his neck.  I cut it carefully, so I didn't catch his neck.  Riddick stretched his arms, rubbed his neck.  "Why, thank you, Carolyn," he said.

Johns was sitting on the unoccupied bench, head leaned back against the wall.  "You've killed us all..." he said helplessly.

I strode passed him to the pilots chair.  Imam and Jack sat on bench opposite  Johns... which left one place left for Riddick.  I barely looked at him as he sat in the copilot's seat.  "Why did you do that?" he asked after a while.

"Because," I answered him truthfully.  "I can't stand Johns, and I thought he might try something.  He doesn't have his damned morphine now, and he's bound to get antsy and a little crazy."

"And?"

"And... if he does... then I figured you wouldn't have any objection to killing the bastard.  I know I wouldn't mind."

What the hell was I saying?  I was basically telling Riddick to go ahead and kill Johns... but I really couldn't care.  He wanted to use Jack as bait on the planet, to get us to the ship.  How could I forgive him for something like that?  Riddick, at least... even though he tried to leave us there... something stopped him.  What was it?

"What was what?"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts.  "I'm sorry?"

Riddick was studying me.  "You just said 'What was it?' so I'm asking, what was what?"

"I said that aloud?"  Shit... Way to go Carolyn... just start speaking your thoughts.

He nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I spun the chair so it was facing him, he did the same and we were sitting there, face to face.  "What stopped you from leaving us down there?" I asked him, keeping my voice low.

He leaned in putting his face only inches from my own.  "What stopped me?  Carolyn.. I may be a murderer, but no one should die like that.  You couldn't see what happened with the others.  And you don't want to ever have to."

I sighed.  He was right... but behind those eyes of his... I knew there was another reason that he didn't leave us.  He had plenty of time after putting us in the cave to take off.  And when I stood in front of the ship, he didn't look surprised to see me.  It seemed as though he was waiting for me.  And me?  He nearly got me to just leave with him.  He had a power over me... and he knew it.  Something was there... what it was, I didn't know.  Maybe the stress of being stuck with him just messed my head all up.  I realized I was still staring at him, our faces close enough that I could hear him breathing.

I backed away quickly.  "At any rate.  We need to get our story straight."

"What story?"

"Dammit Riddick.  You saved me... you saved us... you think I'm going to let a gutless coward like Johns put you away for that?"

He leaned back in the chair, brought a knee up to rest his chin on.  "I am a murderer, Carolyn.  Saving four lives does nothing to the record of how many people I've killed."

Once again... he was right.  But... it meant something to me.  I didn't know how most people were, but I was pretty damned thankful when someone saved my life.  Even if that someone was a killer.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I heard him whisper.

I shook my head, focused my attention on the moving space before us.  "Nevermind.  I'm still telling them that Riddick died on that planet."  Suddenly, I was very aware of how tired I truly was.  I yawned.

"Go on in the back and get some rest."

While you slice all our necks?" I asked, a wry smile forming on my face.  I was kidding, and he knew it.

"Yeah, and then I'll dump all the bodies out the trash shoot and fly to Nuatra myself."  He grinned... an actual, real grin.  "Go on."  He nodded.

The cool steel of the bench was welcome on my hot face as I lay down.  I saw that Johns was asleep, his head lolled back, resting against the wall.  On the other bench, Imam looked much the same way, with Jack's head resting on his lap.  His arm sat on the girl's side, protectively.  I guessed that since his sons were killed, he sort-of adopted Jack.  I drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Riddick and how it seemed I was the only person... besides Jack... who actually trusted him, and thinking about why.

_They were after me again.  Their whooping sounds reverberated through my head, drove me crazy.  I felt the wind from the power of their wings hit me in the face.  Fear cast its icy grip on my throat, stopped my breathing.  I was in a panic, frozen.  It was dark all around... but.. there!  A light... coming my way._

_"Carolyn."_

_Riddick!  Oh thank god!  I lurched forward into him.  His unoccupied arm went around my waist.  "It's time to go."_

_I froze again.  His voice had changed.  It was higher, and had taken on a southern twang.  I looked up into his face.. only, it wasn't his face.  Johns stared back at me, a sinister grin twisting his lips._

_"Johns?"_

_He pushed me away from him.  "I'm getting off this planet, Fry.  But you... you'll never leave."  And then, he walked away, plunging me into darkness.  I felt the beasts creeping closer.  One grabbed my foot.  I screamed, ripped it out of its grasp... but it was too late.  They descended on me.  I could feel their teeth begin tearing the flesh from my body.  The pain was excruciating.  I looked up, and saw the face of one of the things, coming closer to my own face, its teeth bared.  Closer... closer... I could feel its hot, meaty breath now, dangerously close to my face.  And, when it opened its mouth to swallow me..._

I came awake with a yelp, leapt up off the bench, and connected with a solid body.  Strong arms went around my waist, held me up.  I turned to look at the face, and stared into silver-hued eyes.  "Riddick," I breathed.

"You all right?" he asked, still holding me.

"Yeah... just a creepy dream about those things."

Riddick nodded.  He knew full well that I could stand on my own, yet, his arms were still around my waist.

"How long was I out?"

He shrugged.  "'Bout six hours."

"Really?"  I squirmed a little.  "You can let go of me now, Riddick."

"You sure?"

I pushed his arms away, more because if he held on a moment longer, I'd either freak out, or collapse into him.  "Of course I'm sure.  Are the others still out?"

"Yep.  Jack woke up for about ten minutes, but I told her to go back to sleep."

I made my way back up to the cockpit, slumped into the chair.  "You can crash, if you want.  You may try to look tough, but I know you're tired."

Instead of going to the back as I had intended, he crawled into the copilot seat, pushed a button so it was leaning back, rested his feet on an empty spot on the console, and put his hands behind his head.

"I think I will get some sleep."

I breathed a sigh of relief.  Truth was, I most definitely felt something for him.  In fact, when I first spoke to him when he was chained in the ship, there was something.  Fascination, perhaps, or intrigue.  And that time when I was in the emergency ship, and he had snuck in.  I nearly threw myself at him when he was so close.  He did something to me... something no man had been able to do to me for a long time.  He made me feel.

Several hours later, I was almost dozing in the seat, simply watching the stars and planets pass by, when Riddick awoke.  He sat up with a start, blinked, and rubbed his eyes.  The sound of the chair thudding back to the floor aroused the others.  Jack stood up first, came up to stand between the seats.

"How far away are we?" she asked, yawning.

"About an hour out," I replied, switching off the autopilot and taking the controls.  I pointed to a rapidly approaching dot in the distance.  "There's Nuatra."  I heard Johns and Imam coming up from behind.  Johns' breath was coming in pained gasps.  "What's wrong, Johns?  Feeling less than stellar?"

"Shut up, bitch!" he said, through clenched teeth.

"She was right, you know," Jack spoke up, glaring up at him.  "She let Riddick go and we still got here okay."

"Flight's not over yet," he mumbled, then staggered back to the bench.

"Go strap in," I instructed the others.  "This ride might get bumpy."

"Why?" Imam asked.

"We have practically no fuel."

Imam ushered Jack back to the bench, strapped her and himself in.  I threw the harness around my shoulders with one hand, but I couldn't clasp it, unless I let go of the controls, and that would send the ship spinning out of control.  I tried again, using one hand, but the damned clasp wouldn't click.  Then, I felt hands pull the harness tight around me and clasp together in the front, across my chest.

Riddick allowed his hands to linger just a tiny bit longer than he should have, and in that tiny bit, I felt electricity pouring from his fingers.  He sat down then and strapped himself in.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

I clicked a button, turned the radio on.  "Nuatra command.  This is Captain Carolyn Fry of the Hunger-Gratzner."

_"Go ahead Captain."_

The relief I felt at that voice on the other end of the radio was intense.  I felt a few tears forming in my eyes, but held them back.  "Our ship crashed on desert planet and I had to pilot this emergency ship.  Problem is... we're nearly out of fuel.  Can you assist?"

There was a few seconds of silence over the radio.

_"Affirmative Captain.__  Get as close as you can, we'll do the rest."_

"Thank you command, Captain out."

I switched the radio off, leaned back a bit more comfortably in the chair.  "Home free," I said.

Riddick glanced over his shoulder at Johns, who stared back at him with a crazed look on his face.  "At least for some of us."

"I won't let him take you in, Riddick," I told him.  "As soon as we land, I'll hit or something and you can get away."

He said nothing, but stared at me.  "You'd do that for me?" he asked after a moment.

I nodded, avoiding his eyes.  "You saved us, Riddick.  Even after I almost killed all of you to save my own ass.  I owe you."

A snort came from him.  "You owe me?  You owe me..."  He sat in thought, and in that moment... I wished I was psychic.  "Carolyn... I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"That makes two of us."

--------------

An hour later, four of us stood on the solid, green grass of Nuatra.  I had distracted Johns by smacking him in the head while Riddick ran out of the hatch.  By the time Johns figured out what was going on, Richard B. Riddick was gone.

"I guess it's time to go hunting," he remarked coldly, his bloodshot eyes fixed on me.

"Johns..." I strolled up to him, gazed defiantly in his eyes.  "You won't find him.  He's gone.  Move on."

He reached up and grabbed my shoulders painfully, then thrust me roughly backwards.  I landed on my ass, and watched as he stood over me.  "Oh no, Fry.  I will find him.  And when I do... well, let's just say the Slam won't have to deal with him."

"You wouldn't!" Jack yelled.

"Damn right I would.  That man is stone cold killer – "

"Who saved your life, asshole," I interrupted.  Imam pulled me up, and the three of us faced Johns.  "William Johns, I hope to never see you again."

He stood there for a moment... stumbling for words, then simply turned a walked away.  I turned to the others.  "What are you guys going to do?"

"I am still going to go to New Mecca.  I started this pilgrimage.  And I am going to end it."  Imam stood tall, confident.

Jack gazed up at him.  "Imam... can I go with you?  Can I become a Muslim?"

"Jack, what about your family?"

She looked at the ground.  "I never want to see them again."

I sighed, but Imam came to my rescue.  "That's okay, Jack.  I will teach you the ways of Islam, and we will pilgrimage together."

I gave each of them a hug, bid them good luck, and made my weary way into the city to find a hotel.

-----------------

There's nothing like hot, refreshing water blasting down your back to make you feel better.  I stood in the shower of my hotel room, cleaning away days of dirt and grime.  The horrible memories remained, however.  Nothing could wash away thoughts of those vicious bird-like monsters and how they devoured everything that had flesh... including each other.

I shivered involuntarily, decided it was time to get out of the shower.  I turned the water off and stepped out into the bathroom, dried myself off and put on the terry cloth robe the hotel left for me.

Wandering out into the bedroom, I flicked the television on.

_"And the hunt continues for the escaped convicted killer Richard B. Riddick.  Rumors say that the murderer was killed on a remote planet, but authorities continue their search..."_

I shook my head.  Hopefully, Riddick was long gone, and they would never find him.  "Life free..." I muttered.

"I'm trying."

I couldn't move.  I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Riddick was behind me, and yet, I couldn't turn and face him.  I stood there, body rigid.  "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

I heard him step softly up behind me, much as he did in the ship that day on the planet.  "I didn't know where to go, so I followed you."

"Why?"  My voice wasn't working well, so everything I said was barely a whisper.

He bent his head so his lips were right by my ear.  "Because, Carolyn... I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

His hands rested lightly on my shoulders.  "Why?"

I couldn't think.  The question made no sense to me.. why what?  Why was the fucking sky blue?  "Why what, Riddick?"

"Why didn't you kill everyone on that ship as it was crashing?  What stopped you?"  My own words echoed in my head, asking him the same thing.  I could feel my self-control begin to slip away.  I couldn't tell him the truth.. but there was nothing else to say.

"Nothing."

Time froze.  Neither one of us said anything.  We stood in the middle of the bedroom, he behind me with his hands on my shoulders, me in front scarcely breathing.

"Nothing?" he echoed after a moment.

"I pulled the switch, Riddick.  I had every intention of dumping all forty passengers to save my ass.  But you know what?  There was a malfunction of some sort, and it didn't work."

I felt him smiling behind me.  "You really meant to kill us.  I like that."

The tears came out of nowhere.  They rose up and spilled down my cheeks before I even registered that they were there.  I dropped to my knees on the carpet, sobbing, finally letting the truth out.  I was no better than Riddick, I realized... worse, actually, because in the end.. he redeemed himself.  I kept crying, until I felt strong hands on my waist, lifting me.

"Carolyn.  Listen to me.  You meant to kill so you could live.  There is nothing wrong with that."  He turned me toward him, his eyes hidden behind his goggles.  "Survival comes first."

The intensity in which he said that last line brought me out of my reverie.  "What do you mean?"

"They're here."

-----------------

Dun dun dun.... To be continued!!  Muahahahaah!!!!


	2. Survival - II

Disclaimers:  Oh, how I wish I owned it... but alas... tis not mine

Author's Notes:  Had to up the rating here... uh.. stuff happens... ::grin::  This fic is coming so quickly, it's cutting in on my studying time!  Oh well.. enjoy!

------------

**Surviving Comes First**

Chapter 2

They?  They were here.  They who?  I stared at Riddick, saw my own face in the reflection of his goggles, clouded with confusion.  "Lights off." he said.  The room was thrown into darkness.  He pulled the goggles off and dropped them to the floor.  "Carolyn.  They're here."

I looked directly into his truly beautiful silver eyes... and knew in that moment exactly what it was that he was referring to.

"They're here?  How?  Why?"  A stupid panic rose in me, and I nearly collapsed... would have if Riddick wasn't holding me up.  My breath came in gasps, and it felt like those things from the planet had their talon-like claws around my throat and were squeezing the life out of me.  I shut my eyes, willed the feeling to go away.  He said they were here.  They... the damned things that nearly killed us all... did kill some of us.  What were we going to do?  My throat felt like was getting smaller, and my breath started to get more laborious.  Until I felt Riddick's arms wrap completely around me.

"Breathe, Carolyn.  You have to breathe."

I opened my eyes.  I wasn't back on the planet, I was in a hotel room... and for the moment I was safe.  As I thought the words, the air rushed back into my lungs and I coughed, taking deep gasping breaths.  When I was steady again, and could stand on my own volition, I took a step backward, feeling Riddick's hands slide off my waist.  I almost missed the contact.  "What are we going to do?"

"Well, they need the dark, so chances are they're somewhere underground."

"How the hell did they get passed the atmosphere of the planet?"  My logic was finally kicking in, and I was suddenly aware that those things being here made absolutely no sense.

Riddick's eyes blazed.  "You have Johns to thank for that."

"What?"

"The bottles... the alcohol bottles that you filled with those glowing things?  Those glowing things were babies.  Good ol' Johns brought his aboard, and the damned things grew and went somewhere underground."

I sat on the edge of my bed, feeling less than happy about the situation.  "How do you know?" I whispered.

"When I ran out the hatch, there was one lying on the ground frying under the sun.  I was half the size as the ones on the planet."

They were that big already?  "They must reproduce like crazy."

Riddick nodded.  "Which means we have a problem.  You'll never guess what's coming up here in a few days."

I groaned.  Please don't say eclipse, please don't say eclipse...

"A total eclipse."

"Shit."  I flung myself backward and stared up the ceiling.  All I wanted to do was sleep in an honest bed, eat some real food, and move on with my life.

"There's more."

I propped myself up on my elbows.  "More?  What else could possibly be happening?"

"Johns.  He's after both of us."

All this time, I hadn't realized that Riddick hadn't moved from his spot on the floor.  He just stood there, watching me with an obscure look on his face.  "Can't we feed him to those creatures?" I asked sarcastically, flopping backward again.

I heard Riddick chuckle softly.  "Honey, if it were up to me, Johns wouldn't have gotten off that planet."

"If it were up to you," I told him, coldness creeping into my voice.  "No one would have gotten off that planet."

He was kneeling on the bed in seconds, face frighteningly close to mine.  "And if it were up to you, you'd be the only one left alive as well."

I hated him.  No, I hated myself.  He was right, as usual.  Dammit!  How the hell did he manage to make me look like the bad guy?  He was the fucking murderer, not me.  "Get off me, Riddick."  My voice was weak, and I silently berated myself for it.

A sadistic grin spread across his face.  He leaned down so I was pinned under him.  "Why?"

I felt my resolve begin to melt away.  There was something so... primal about this man, something that made me want to give myself to him and tell him to do what he wanted to me.  And I knew, if he lay there long enough, that's exactly what would happen.  "Because I said so," I replied,

He grabbed my arms, pinned them above my head with one hand.  God, he was strong!  His other hand stroked my face, my neck, over my chest, stomach and down to my leg.  The touch send tiny spinules of electricity through me, and I couldn't repress the shudder that hit me.

Riddick looked back at me, his eyes fixed on mine.  "That's not a very good reason, Carolyn," he said.  "In fact... that makes me wonder if you really want me to get off you at all."

I whimpered, but stayed completely still.  If I moved, I wasn't sure what would happen, but I had a feeling it didn't involve him getting off me.

His face came closer, closer, closer, until he paused.  Our noses touched, but he wasn't looking at me anymore.  He seemed to be listening for something.

"Ridd – "

"Shh!" he whispered fiercely.  I listened, and then heard it.  The doorknob of the hotel room, turning.  Apparently, Riddick had locked the door when he came in, so the door wouldn't open.  Suddenly, the wood splintered and the door flung open.  Riddick grabbed me around the back and rolled me with him, across the bed and onto the floor.  We landed with an "oof!"... I was on the bottom.  He laid a finger across my lips, commanding my silence.  I felt around on the floor beside me, until my hand closed around his goggles.  Whoever was at the door said "Lights" at the same moment Riddick put the goggles on.

"Carolynnnnnnn..." he called.

Johns.  He came after me first, the bastard.  I felt my anger begin to rise, but Riddick stared at me in such a way that I simply lay there, with him still on top of me.

"Come on, Carolyn... I know you're in here," Johns said.  I heard him walking slowly through the door, and into the room.

Riddick pushed himself off me a little, pointing for me to roll under the bed.  I did as he said, and as soon as I was under it, he jumped up to face Johns.

"William J. Johns.  How wonderful to see you again."

"Riddick.  What the hell are you doing in here?"

I felt the bed lower as (I guessed) Riddick sat down on it.  "I'm looking for Carolyn, too.  Fact is, she ain't here."

"Really."  The suspicion was evident in Johns' voice.  "Well, then... maybe I'll just take you in and come for her later."  A heard a click, recognized the cocking of a gun.

"Tsk tsk tsk.  C'mon Johns, you know me better than that.  You really think I'll just go with you?"

The bed moved again, I supposed that Riddick had stood up.  I heard them scuffle, punches landing, then the gun discharged.  I jumped, nearly screamed.

A few moments of silence ensued, and I began to get nervous.  Then, Riddick's head appeared at the side of the bed.  "Let's go," he said.

I rolled out, and climbed to my feet.  Riddick paused at the door.  "C'mon."

"Riddick... I'm wearing a fucking bathrobe."

He reached outside, pulled a black backpack in with him.  "Here."  I caught it as he threw it at me, and opened it.  Inside were a pair of jeans, a navy blue tank top, and a pair of black boots, all in my size.

I pulled the new clothes on – wondering only a little how Riddick knew my sizes – in the bathroom.  When I had dressed, I ran a comb through my hair and left, carefully stepping over the still unconscious form of Johns.

"Let's go," Riddick urged as I joined him outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace where I know we'll be safe.  I have to think."

He led me down creepy, narrow alleys, around blocks and blocks of the city.  Finally, after it felt like we had been going in circles, we stopped.  We were standing in front of a building that looked like it hadn't been used in decades.

"Here?"

Riddick cast a glance at me.  "I lived here for a while when I was runnin' from the cops.  It ain't a mansion, but it's nicer on the inside."

I felt a cold chill work its way up my spine just looking at the building.  This meant I had to be alone with Riddick... truly alone with him.  I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to ward off the cold that I knew was coming from within me.

Riddick was standing at the door, waiting for me patiently.  "You comin'?" he asked.

I shook my head, hurried after him.  "Yeah."

---------------

The inside _was_ nicer than the outside.  Riddick had fixed up the loft, turned it into an apartment.  There were couches, a table, and the bedroom had a king-size bed in it.  One bed... just one.  That meant someone was sleeping on the couch.

... I hoped.

Once we got inside, Riddick wandered off to be alone and think.  I didn't know quite what to do, so I sprawled out on the couch and tried to get some sleep.  Unfortunately, my mind, being in a state of utter chaos, wouldn't allow it, so I just lay there, and thought.

Those things made it to this planet... this planet, where a total eclipse was going to take place in a few days, besides there being night.  Our only defense against them was light, but it seemed that they mass produced.  Beside all that (as if _that_ wasn't bad enough) we had Johns after us, being disgruntled and bitter.  I felt like screaming, or beating something up... but there was nothing, so I resigned myself to the couch.

I dozed off eventually, trying to ignore the hunger gnawing at my stomach.  A short while later, I was lulled out of sleep by the smell of food.  I opened my eyes, and was greeted by a sight I never expected to see.  Richard B. Riddick was standing in the small kitchenette, cooking.

"Riddick?"

He looked up, the tiniest hint of a smile playing at his mouth.  "I told you you knew nothin' about me."

Walking over the counter, I plopped into the stool there, rested my chin on my hand.  He divided the food into two equal portions, set a plate in front of me.  "Hungry?"

"Famished," I answered, picking up the fork and shoveling food into my mouth.  "Damn Riddick.  This is good."

"Mmm," he answered.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence.  It was pork with potatoes and carrots... a pretty normal meal.

When we were done, I took it upon myself to wash up the dishes.  "So, did you figure anything out?"

He was sitting on the counter behind me, watching me like a cat.  It was a bit disarming, to be honest, being under the scrutiny of the man like that.

"Yeah... it's just us against those things and Johns."

I turned to him.  "Us?  The two of us against all those things?  How the fuck are we gonna do that?"

He shook his head.  "Don't know."  In that moment, I wanted to hit him. I sighed, turned back to the sink.

"Riddick, we need help.  We can't do this alone."

I heard him slide off the counter, begin slow steps toward me.  "Oh, I dunno, Carolyn.  We both have a hell of a desire to live... I think we can make it."

Oh shit... here we go again.  I tensed up, waiting for the inevitable strong hands to go around my waist, or shoulders, but they didn't.  Riddick was just behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck.  "C'mon Carolyn, you don't think two tough people like us can beat these things?"

I took a shaky breath, let it out.  "Riddick, get a grip.  These things are strong, flesh-eating monsters that are producing like crazy.  There is a drugged up, asshole after us, and you... you're just so damned confident in yourself."

Riddick said nothing.  When he spoke, his lips were right at my ear.  "Carolyn... I am a monster.  And Johns... well, I'm sure those beasts will take care of him soon enough.  But us... we can make it."

As he spoke, I felt another chill slide up my spine.  I was pissed at myself for what Riddick to me when he was close like this.  I felt all self-control begin to bleed away, and I was quickly turning into a puddle of jelly.  I tried again.  "Riddick... I know you are strong, I know you can survive... but I don't think I can.  Why did you even get us involved in this?  Is it really our problem?"

"Believe it or not, it is.  We brought them here."

That confused me.  This man... a murderer, was taking responsibility for this?  "You have killed so many people... and yet... you still want to fight these bastards.  Why?"

"I never denied the responsibility of those I killed," Riddick admitted.  "And this is different.  My life is in danger, as well."

I stood at the sink, hands gripping the side of the counter to steady myself.  I took another deep breath and spun to face Riddick.  "This is crazy.  We can't do this... not alone, not without help."

He took a step forward, trapped me between him and the sink.  "You know we can.  I see it in your eyes."

"And yours, Riddick?  What do your eyes show?"

He pulled his goggle up to his forehead, blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light.  "You tell me."

I gazed into them, passed the silvery surface, deeper.  In those hypnotizing eyes I saw sheer determination.  Riddick wouldn't allow himself to die, not by these creatures.  I also saw that he wouldn't allow me to die... not if he was still alive.  When I saw this, I gasped.  Without really knowing what I was doing, I reached up to touch his face.  He caught my hand, held it.  "What did you see?"

"We can do this, can't we?"  I scarcely believed the words that were coming from my mouth, but I knew I spoke the truth.  We really could do this.  He and I could get rid of these things... and Johns in the process.

Riddick smiled.  "That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl Riddick," I said, pulling my hand from his.

He smiled wider.  "Yet."

"What time is it?"

He replaced his goggles, looked out the window.  "About five hours 'til sunset."

I sighed, relieved.  "Good, then I can catch some sleep before we go killing nasty things."

"Go ahead and crash on the bed," he said.  "I'll take the couch."

Walking toward the bedroom, I paused, turned back to Riddick.  I didn't even know what I was going to say, but I suddenly found myself looking at him the same way he looked at me.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

I started.  "Uh, nothing.  Just, um... thanks."

The feeling of sleeping in a bed when it had been nearly a week since having one is something not to be taken lightly.  I never realized how much I took advantage of things like that.  The cool, clean sheets invited me in, sucked me into their comfort.  The pillow was soft, and my head just sank into it.  I was asleep in no time.

-------------------

I awoke slowly, languidly.  I stretched, feeling like I had slept for days and not just a few hours.  The room was bathed in night, but I felt something... or someone.

Riddick... leaning against the doorframe, eyes glowing.  His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking at me.  I sat up, arms draped over my knees.  We stayed like for a few minutes in silence, just staring at each other.  He stood upright, walked to the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.  "You're beautiful when you sleep," he said.

"I – uh... "  My voice wouldn't work.  I tried to speak, I really did... but then I realized I had nothing to say.  Riddick crawled onto the bed... moving closer.  I swallowed, felt my breath begin to cut again.  Oh, stop it, Carolyn... get a fucking grip.  I forced my lungs to expand, taking in a huge gulp of air.  Riddick had reached me now, lifted his hand, and just barely touched my face.  I closed my eyes, relished the slight contact.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, his voice harsh, guttural.  I did so, just in time to see him surge forward, capturing my mouth with his.  A white-hot fire began to burn in the pit of my stomach.  It spread out, enveloping my entire body.  Our kiss deepened as Riddick pushed me back, encasing my body with his own.  My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.  His hands roamed over my body, caressed me with a gentleness one would not expect from a murderer.  Riddick's mouth moved to my neck, his hands slipping up my shirt.  I grasped at his, pulled it over his head, and ran my hands down his chest.  He was so muscular.. well defined pecs, washboard abs... everything was beautifully formed on him. We rolled over, me on top, still kissing.  I sat up, breaking the kiss, to pull my own shirt off, then leaned back down him.  We turned over again, Riddick pressing his body against mine.  He kissed a trail of butterfly kisses down my collarbone, to my chest.  When he began kissing my breasts, I let out a moan of pleasure.

He moved back up to my mouth, his tongue diving in and out of my mouth.  He tasted sweet, like a rich, ripe fruit.  I kissed his neck now, and down his chest.  I stopped at his nipples, swirled my tongue around one.

"God, that feels good," he groaned.

I kissed my way down his stomach, stopping where his pants started.  His hands grabbed around the waist, pulling me back up to him.  We pulled at each other, and it seemed as though we were trying to become one.

Suddenly, Riddick stopped.  "Listen," he said.

I stayed quiet, straining my ears for something.  I heard a clanking sound... one that was frighteningly similar to the sounds we heard in the compound.  "Oh shit!"

Riddick pushed himself off me, threw my shirt at me.  I shoved it over my head.  I crawled of bed, walked over to the window.  "They found us?"

He nodded.  "I told you on the planet, they know our blood."

"We better buckle down for a long night."

The response was a grin.  "Don't you mean unbuckle?"

----------------

To be continued... ^__^


	3. Survival - III

Disclaimer:  I know, I know… don't remind me!

Author's note:  Umm… yeah… sorta, kinda boring chapter… ya know… transitions…

Survival Comes First 

Chapter III

_Shriiiiiiieeeeek!_

_Woooop woooop..._

Those damned things were driving me crazy with their incessant noise.  I sat on the couch, with my hands over my ears.  Riddick and I had secured the building, made sure they couldn't get in.  It was three hours until dawn, and I was ready for night to be over.

Riddick paced the floor, hands clasped behind his back.  We had most of the lights turned on in the loft, so his goggles were securely around his eyes.

I shivered, drew my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around my legs.  "Not long to go, not long to go..." I was chanting, but I didn't care.  The fear I felt on the other planet was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now.  Even if we could kill most of these creatures, how would we kill them all?  I still thought that we had taken on more than we could handle, and it would end up killing us both.  If that happened, then what was to stop these vicious night crawlers from killing every last living thing on this planet?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Riddick's voice.

"Makin' ya crazy, ain't it?"

I nodded my head, but kept my mouth shut.  Squeezing my legs harder, I started to rock slightly back and forth.

"We don't have much longer 'til dawn..."

"Yeah," I whispered.  After a few minutes though, the shrieks and woops of the things outside began to get quieter.  Riddick walked over to the window, gazed out.

"They're leaving."

It took some time before his words registered.  Leaving?  I got up and walked to stand beside him at the window.  He was right, they were leaving, flying away.  I couldn't see them in the dark, but I could hear the beating of their wings as they flew away.

Only ten minutes later, they were gone.  The silence that followed was nearly deafening.

"Looks like it's over for the night," Riddick said.

I sucked in a shaky breath.  "Thank God."  A shudder went through me, and my arms automatically went around myself.  Seconds later, another set of arms went around me, and I was instantly warm.  "We should get some sleep," I said.

"Uh-uh.  I don't wanna sleep."  Riddick's soft lips brushed my neck, his hot breath caressed my ear.  A soft moan worked its way out of my mouth.  One of his hands slipped under my shirt, and the skin against skin contact there made my knees weak.

"Riddick..."

"Hmm?"

I sighed.  "We shouldn't do this."  Riddick pulled my body against his, ground his hips into me.

"Why shouldn't we?" he asked, still kissing my neck.  His hand traveled up, cupped one of my breasts, squeezed.

Thoughts of logic were pushed away by the passion and arousal Riddick stirred in me.  I twisted, my hands going to his neck and back, and pulled his mouth to mine.  Riddick reached around and grabbed my ass, hoisting me up so I could wrap my legs around his hips.  He carried me into the bedroom, falling forward to press me into the bed.

Our clothes were gone in a few moments, and Riddick sat up, stared at my body.  I did the same, noting his smooth, flawless skin, the strength in the way he looked at me, and the muscles... dear lord the muscles!  I reached up, stroked his chest.  He leaned back down, attacked my mouth with such aggression that I couldn't breathe.  His hands traveled down, stopped at the junction between my thighs.  I moaned loudly, my hips bucked to meet his hand.

"I want you inside me."  The words came from my mouth, but I couldn't believe I said them.  Riddick's liqueous eyes widened, then he smiled.

The first thrust was quick as he buried himself inside me.  Then, slowly, he began pumping in, out, in, out and I matched him thrust for thrust.

My moans became louder as I got closer and closer to the edge of release.  Our pace quickened as I felt the sweat break out on my body.  Riddick was already glistening, the wetness making him sexier.  I was close, and so was he.  His eyes were shut tight, and he began grunting.  I felt him tense up, and then it hit me.  The orgasm rocked my body, made me arch my back as Riddick groaned loudly, his own release filling me.  He collapsed on top of me, his breathing heavy.

We fell asleep, Riddick laying half on top of me, half on the bed, me feeling completely safe under him.

-----------------

They say there's an illness that occurs with some people.  For instance, if a woman gets kidnapped and she falls in love with her kidnapper, it's an illness.  Same thing if someone is taken hostage.  I've heard it also applies if two people are stuck together in intense situations.  As I lay beside Riddick, watching him sleep on his side, I couldn't help but wonder if that was what I suffered from.  But, as I let my eyes take in the rest of him, I knew it was him.  He made me feels the things I did.  Johns had said he belonged in the assholes hall of fame, but being a murderer didn't necessarily make someone an asshole, did it?

Take Jeffery Dahmer:  His neighbors, family, they all said he was the most charming man they had ever met.  Sweet, kind... and look who he turned out be?

Christ, Carolyn, now you're making excuses for him!  I sighed, rolled onto my back.  The movement caused Riddick to stir.  He turned onto his stomach, threw a secure arm around my chest, pulled me close.  I stroked his arm, marveling at the strength that surged beneath the skin.  I turned my head to look at him, leaned over and kissed his head.

His eyes flew open, and for a moment, he stared at me like I was somewhere I didn't belong.  Then, he blinked, reached up the hand that was across my chest, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  I caught his hand, kissed his palm.  Riddick smiled.  "How 'bout a shower?"

"Oh, God, do I need a shower!"  I sat up, holding the sheet from the bed around my chest.  Riddick turned over, sat up as well.  He stretched, groaned.  "Rough night?" I asked with a grin.

"Not for me," he answered.  He threw his legs over the side of the bed, stood up.  I admired the view of his ass from where I still sat.  Sighing, I wrapped the sheet around me, crawled off the bed, and followed Riddick into the bathroom.  Once inside, he turned around looked at me.  "What's this?" he asked, indicating the sheet.

"It's a sheet."

"I know it's a fucking sheet, Carolyn.  What's it doin' here?"  He grabbed  the sheet, tore it from my body.

"Jesus Christ, Riddick.  The word modesty mean anything to you?"

He walked up to me, licked his lips.  His hands went around my waist.  I held back a moment, fixed him with a look.  "Don't look at me like that," he said, then leaned in and kissed me deep and hard.

I broke the kiss off, and walked over the shower, turned it on.  I stepped under the spray of hot water, closed my against the heat.  I felt Riddick step in behind me, so I moved, letting the water hit him.

"Mmmm," he said.  We showered quickly, wanting food more than to be clean.  I noticed it was somewhere around midafternoon, yet I was still exhausted.

I dropped onto the couch after having dried off, wearing the jeans Riddick had given me and one of his button-down shirts I found.  He went into the kitchen, picked up a pan.  "Pancakes?"

I yawned, muttering a "sure."

He was standing at the stove, spatula in one hand, when a knock sounded at the door.  I jumped off the couch.  "Riddick?  You expecting someone?"

I saw him glare, a feral glint showing in his eyes.  "No one knows where I live.  This is under a different name," he said, shaking his head in answer to my question.

The knock sounded again, this time seeming more urgent.  Riddick dropped the spatula, tucked a kitchen knife into the back of his jeans, and moved toward the door.  I followed at a distance, hoping to whatever god existed that it wasn't Johns.

Riddick stepped up to door, gripped the handle.  He shot one last glance back at me, then swung the door open.

I stood, gaping at what lay beyond.  A girl, wearing girl's clothing, but with a shaved head, accompanied by a black Muslim.  "Jack?  Imam?  How did you--?"

Jack grinned, ran through the door and launched herself into my arms.  I hugged the girl back, surprisingly glad to see her.

"Mr. Riddick," Imam acknowledged.  The two men shook hands, then Riddick closed the door.

"How the fuck did you find me?" he asked.

Imam waved a hand at Jack, who had dislodged herself from me and ran to give a squeeze around the waist.  He patted her back gently.  "Jack found you."

Riddick stared down her, surprise apparent on his face.

"Oh come on, Riddick," she said, a knowing smile creeping to her lips.  "Dirk Irchardic?  I grew up on the streets.  I know all about anagrams."

He smiled appraisingly.  Hell, I didn't even know Jack was that smart.  "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Imam's smile faded.  "Our ship was suppose to leave last night for New Mecca.  On the way, we were attacked by a few of those creatures from the planet.  We knew we had to find you."

The four of us adjourned into the living area, sat down on the couches.  Riddick spoke, explaining what he told me the night before.  "There has to be a way to get rid of these bastards for good," he said thoughtfully.

"When is the eclipse?" Imam asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered, the frightening truth finally sinking to me.  "That doesn't give us much time to figure this out."

Jack shook her head.  "I wish this was all over."

Riddick threw an arm around her shoulders, much like an older brother would.  "It'll all be over soon, kid."

I was surprised that I felt a pang of jealousy at the friendly sight.  I knew Jack liked Riddick, but she _was_ just a kid.  Couldn't have been older than 15... most likely younger.  Absorbed in my thoughts, I jumped when Riddick stood up and kissed me.

"Wipe that frown off your face," he demanded, a snide grin forming on his own.

And... I couldn't help it.  I giggled like an idiot for a few seconds, until I caught myself.  "Aha... sorry."  My face was burning, so I knew it was probably bright red.

Imam chuckled, then sniffed the air.  "Is something burning?" he asked.

I looked at Riddick.  "The pancakes..."

"FUCK!"  I watched in fascination as he leapt over the couch and ran into the kitchen, where flames were leaping up from the pan that sat on the stove.

Jack cracked up, her giggles a delightful sound after all we had been through.  I joined her, and the two of us sat on the couch, laughing at "Chef Riddick."

It was a great release from the tension we had all been feeling.

----------

To be continuuuuuuuuuuuued…

End note:  I don't usually do well with love scenes, so, uh… be gentle?  It stops at a pretty stupid part, I know… but it was a must. **grin** 


	4. Survival IIII

Disclaimer:  They aren't mine... if they were... do you really think I'd just be writing fanfiction????

Author's Notes:  I know, I know, I know.  I'm a horrible person for not updating this sooner.  Things have been hectic though.  I'm back in school, and I'm working, and it's hell trying to get on the computer before eleven at night.  So, without any further ado... the fourth chapter!

Survival Comes First

Chapter 4:  A shopping we will go

------

It was noon when the four of us finally got down to business on what to do about the impending eclipse and the creatures.  Knowing how quickly they grew, we all figured they probably reproduced just as quickly, which meant we had our work cut out for us in ridding the planet of them.

We took a break, and I walked off to stare out the window.  Shit was happening way too fast.  The crash, the monsters, the escape, Riddick, and now this planet and the eclipse... it was like a bad dream.  Unfortunately, it was all so real.  I leaned forward, letting the glass cool my forehead.  Surviving the crash on the planet was a pretty good feat in itself.  Surviving the crash and all those carnivorous creatures was even better.  It seemed as though surviving them twice would be a miracle... or simply impossible.

"Carolyn."

I jumped at Riddick's voice.  Not out of fear, Riddick didn't frighten me any longer.  In fact, I felt safer around him than anyone I knew in my life.  I didn't answer him or turn around, and I soon felt his strong warm arms go around my waist and pull me back into him.

"I'm scared, Riddick," I said, still staring out the window.

"I know," he answered simply.  "But we're going to get through this.  We did it once, and we had more shit against us then than we do now."

I nodded in response.  "You're right, of course.  I'm still freaked, though."

His head came forward and he planted kisses on my neck and shoulders.  "Carolyn, we're all gonna be fine.  We have to go into town and pick up some stuff, so get ready."

I did turn then, sank into the comfort of his body.  He hugged me close, and I closed my eyes against his chest, relishing in the strength of him, the rich, intoxicating smell of him, the feel of him all around me.  Presently, his hand tilted my chin up and he leaned down, capturing my mouth with his.  He tasted wonderful.  It was strange, knowing that he had killed so many in his past, may still kill in his future, but feeling his gentle, passionate touch made me nearly forget all those things.

Riddick pulled away first, a smile gracing his lips.  "We need to get moving."

I sighed.  "Yeah, I'm coming."

The two of us walked into the living area.  I flopped down on the couch beside Jack, while Riddick remained standing.  He clasped his hands behind his back, and began pacing before us.  Suddenly, I had an image of an Army General addressing his troops before combat.  The thought of any of us wearing camouflage, with Riddick as our commanding officer, sent me rolling into giggles.  Riddick paused in his pacing and regarded me with a look that clearly asked, "Are you out of your damned mind?"

Clearing my throat, I suppressed the giggles and simply stared at him, waiting.

"Okay," he said.  "Carolyn, you and Jack head into town, pick up the things on this list.  There's a lot there, so you'll probably need to get a transport back.  Have them drop you off on the other side of the building, and Imam and I will help drag things here.  We can't let anyone know where we are, it's too risky."  I took the list and a card from him.  "There should be plenty of credits on that to get everything."

"Right."  Jack and I stood up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Carolyn," Riddick called.  I looked over my shoulder at him.  "Be careful."

I nodded and ushered Jack out the door.  It wasn't until we had gone and were half-way down the alley until I thought to ask Riddick what he and Imam were going to do.  I figured they'd be securing the apartment, boarding up holes and windows, or something to that effect.

"Hey, Fry?"

Looking down at Jack, I saw a frightened expression in her eyes.  I paused, knelt beside her.  "What is it?"

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"  There was hope in her voice, hope that I knew I had to encourage and confirm.

I offered her a bit of a smile.  "Yeah, Jack.  We're going to be okay.  Right now, we're going to buy a hell of a lot light to beat these bastards with.  Not only that, we have a secret weapon now."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Riddick."

Jack grinned then, and I could see that she was no longer afraid.  "Okay, let's go.  I don't want to be out here too long, especially with Johns around."

Shit!  I had forgotten about Johns.  A tremor of fear crept up my spine.  He could be anywhere, I realized, watching us, waiting for us to lead him to Riddick.  I looked around; we were walking into the busy part of town now, where the market was.  People milled about.  Some shopped, picking up fruit and other things.  I didn't see Johns in any place obvious, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.  Johns was smart.  No one could be a merc and not be, but he was also sloppy.  His addiction to morphine and power could easily mean his downfall.  The thing that really scared me though, was that Johns was dangerous.  He had an itchy trigger finger, and wouldn't think for a second to waste any of us to get to Riddick.

Jack and I found a hardware store, and we slipped in quickly.  I looked over Riddick's list, agreeing with his requests for four large floodlights... but where the hell was I going to put them.  I walked up to the one guy who ran the place.  "Hey, do you know where I can a transport?  I have a big list."

The man – an overweight, bad smelling, completely disgusting man – grinned a nearly toothless grin at me.  "Sure, little lady.  Ya just call for one outside, and they'll pull up for ya."  He looked me over, his eyes pausing on my chest, and resister the urge to vomit all over him.  I muttered my thanks and turned around, giving Jack half of the list, and taking the other half for myself.

It took us forty-five minutes to get everything that was on the list together.  I totaled everything up, and swiped the card Riddick had given me, praying that there were enough credits on it.  When it cleared, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's a lot of stuff," Jack commented.

I nodded.  "We're going to need a tank to get this stuff back."

The front of the store was filled with all things we picked up, including the four floodlights, half a dozen big flashlights, about twenty handlights, wires, light bulbs, synthetic gas for torches, half a dozen industrial-sized razor-blades, a nail gun (I wasn't about to ask what that was for), three boxes of nails for it, leather straps, and plastic ties.

The overweight guy was staring at the massive pile, eyes bugging out of his head.  "What you gon' do with all that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"We're putting on a light show," I said, offering him my most winning smile.  Jack snickered beside me.  The man just shrugged and walked away.

"How are we going to get all this stuff back?" Jack asked.

I sighed.  I honestly had no clue, but I knew that I needed a transport.  "I'm going out to get a transport.  I'm not sure how long it's going to take me, Jack, so I think you should head back now, and let Imam and..." I trailed off.  Saying Riddick's name in public wouldn't be a good idea.  "Let Imam and your father know that I'm on my way."

She raised an eyebrow when I said "father" but thankfully kept quiet.  "Okay Fry, I'm on it," she said, running out of the store.

I went outside, saw that there were more transports out than I expected.  Deciding on the best way to flag one down, I stuck my hand up, mimicking what I used to see in the old Earth movies that they did to get a taxi.  A transport immediately stopped in front of me, and a bald head emerged from a window.  "Need a ride, missus?"

"Yeah, but I have a huge load of supplies.  You got the room?"

The bald head nodded.  "Sure, I got lotsa room in here."

"Good."

It took about ten minutes to get everything packed into the transport.  At this point, all I wanted was to be back in Riddick's apartment, doing anything other than shopping.  I squeezed into the transport, amid all the stuff I bought, and directed the driver to the street in front of the old building.  We arrived there momentarily, and I started unloading things as fast as I could.  I was puzzled that Imam and Riddick weren't there, since I had sent Jack back nearly twenty minutes ago.  Maybe they were waiting for the transport to leave.  I had everything on the sidewalk and handed the card from Riddick to the driver.  He swiped, nodded to me, then sped off.

I stood there for about two minutes before beginning to worry.  Then I heard footsteps and turned to see Riddick and Imam heading toward me.  They each picked up an armload of things.

"Stay here and watch the stuff," Riddick instructed.

They weren't gone long before they returned, and gathered more things.  I picked up the rest this time, and we got everything into the apartment.  Once inside, I noticed that Jack was no where to be seen.  "Where's Jack?" I asked.

"What do you mean, where's Jack?  She was with you," Riddick said.

"I sent her back almost a half and hour ago to let you guys know I was on my way."

The room became deathly silent as Riddick stared at me, his face an expressionless void.  When he spoke, it was cautiously and slowly.  "You sent her off by herself?"

Oh, he was definitely pissed.  I took unconscious step back.  I'd actually forgotten how intimidating Riddick could be.  I was over my fear in a second though, and mad at him for implying that I didn't know what I was doing.  "Riddick, she's lived on the street most of her life.  She knows how to get around without being seen."

"She's never had mercs after her before!" he bellowed.  "Johns is a crazy, hyped up, asshole, Carolyn!  He won't think twice about killing Jack to get to me.  He damned near killed her back on that hell of a planet!"

I jumped at the hate and malice in his voice.  "Jack can take of herself," I insisted, keeping my voice quiet.  There was no point in trying to out-shout him.

Riddick opened his mouth, but the door burst open and Jack came running in, clearly out of breath and scared.  I was to her in a nano-second, kneeling in before.

"Jack, what's happened?"

She leaned forward, resting her hands on her thighs, and tried to breathe.  "Johns... found... me," she gasped out.  "Chased me all over the city."

I could actually feel Riddick's anger begin to boil.  The tension in the room got so thick it's a wonder any of us could breathe.  I rubbed Jack's back, trying to calm her.  "Tell me about it," I urged her.

She dropped to the floor, sitting Indian style.  "I was on my way back, you know, like you told me, weaving through people the way I always did.  He came of fuckin' no where, grabbed me by the shirt, demanded to know where Riddick was hiding."  She looked up at Riddick, a proud smile on her face.  "I kicked him in the balls and ran the opposite direction," she said.  "I had him chasing me all over the city.  I went through random alleys, down abandoned streets.  Had him thinkin' I was going to you."

"How'd you lose him?" I questioned.

"He caught up with me in the market," she explained.  "Just picked me up by my shirt, held me a few inches off the ground.  So I screamed rape.  He dropped me pretty damn fast.  In the mad dash of people running, and the cops showing up, I slipped through the crowd and made it back here."

"A real street urchin," Imam remarked.

Riddick was furious.  He started toward the door, with every intention of just leaving and going after Johns, but I got there first, barred his way.  A pretty stupid thing to do... or maybe brave.

"Get out of my way."  His voice was barely above a whisper.  A sure sign he was angry beyond belief.

"No," I said.  "Riddick, you can't go after Johns."

He growled, pushed me to the side.  I slammed into the wall, felt a sickening pop in my shoulder.  The bastard dislocated it!  Imam went to rush forward, but I waved him back with my good hand.  God, that hurt!  The pain was shooting down my arm, and now, I was pissed.

"Fine Riddick!" I yelled.  His hand was on the doorknob, but he paused.  "Go on!  Go after Johns, you know you want to!  But in case you hadn't noticed, we have less than an hour before this planet is plunged into darkness and becomes a fuckin' graveyard by those man-eating motherfuckers!"  I was crying, I knew.  I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, but it was too late to care.  If he left us now, we were all dead, and so was the planet.  "But if you're goddamn pride is more important than us, then fine, go.  You'll have left us when we needed you the most.  When _I_ needed you the most."

That got him.  He turned slowly, moved his goggles up to his forehead, and simply stared at me.  I could see the inner conflict behind those beautiful silver eyes, and for a moment, I was sure he'd just leave.  But he stepped forward, looked to Imam, then to Jack, and back to me.

I was leaning against the wall, holding onto my arm and crying.  It wasn't because he hurt me, I had almost expected that.  No, it was because he nearly left.  Nearly walked out, and taken a part of me with him.   I belonged to him... and he belonged to me.  The revelation hit me almost as painfully as I had hit the wall, and I realized I couldn't stand up anymore.  My knees gave out and I slid down the wall to the floor, feeling completely dazed.

Riddick came into view.  He knelt before me, locking his eyes on mine.  "You all right?" he asked.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"What did I do to you?" he whispered, wiping the tears from my face with the back of his hand.

"You nearly killed me," I told him.  The time for being vague was gone.  Riddick had chosen us, and he was going to get all of it thrown at him.  "If you had gone, my heart would not have been able to handle it, and I'd be dead."

I could see how he tried to hold back the emotion that wanted so desperately to play on his face.  So, to break the tension, I added, "Oh, and you dislocated my shoulder."

He looked relieved, and hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me, careful not to jar my arm.  Grabbing my wrist with one hand, and resting the other on my shoulder, he asked, "Ready?"

"Oh sure," I replied.  He pulled and pushed simultaneously, and I cried out as a sharp, nearly blinding pain shoot through my arm and down my fingers, then another crack was heard, and the pain settled to a dull throb.  "Jesus Christ!" I yelled.

"Come with me a minute," he said, leading me into the bedroom, leaving Jack and Imam out in the living area.

I felt a twinge of nervous anticipation being alone in the bedroom with him.  It was dark, and I could just barely see the outline of his well-defined form in the gloom.  Turning to close the door, I spun back around and was startled to find Riddick less than four inches away from me.  He enfolded me in his arms, bringing his head down to rest on my good shoulder.  "Carolyn, I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

Riddick sorry?  This was something different.  I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet.  "I'll never hurt you again."  At these words, I nearly started crying again.  He was just saying that he'd never hurt me again, he was saying that he'd never leave again.  Richard B. Riddick, convict, murderer, was committing himself to me, and it scared the hell out of me.

I could only imagine what he must have felt.


End file.
